Jarak di Antara Kita
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Sejak kapan jarak itu hadir di antara kita?


**Hyouka Kotenbu Series (c) Yonezawa Honobu**

**Dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

.

.

.

**JARAK DI ANTARA KITA**

.

Musim gugur menjelang festival Kanya, kegiatan klub yang diikuti Satoshi sangat padat. Hari ini pun sepulang sekolah ia harus mengikuti rapat Seksi Pekerjaan Umum. Tenaganya sedikit terkuras karena setiap hari harus pulang ketika petang beralih malam.

Satoshi mengesah panjang saat keluar dari ruang rapat. Langkahnya lambat menyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu perpustakaan yang masih terbuka. Untuk menuju pintu keluar dari ruang Seksi Pekerjaan Umum memang harus melewati perpustakaan sekolah. Kepalanya menengok ke dalam, melihat meja penjaga perpustakaan untuk memastikan apakah Mayaka yang berjaga hari ini. Namun, meja itu kosong. Satoshi memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam demi melihat orang yang masih bertahan di sana.

Laki-laki itu berjalan semakin ke dalam seraya melihat setiap rak yang ia lewati.

_Bruk!_

Suara tumpukan buku jatuh terdengar dari rak paling belakang. Satoshi berjalan cepat menuju asal suara. Matanya menangkap gadis berperawakan kecil berjongkok memunguti buku dengan panik.

"Biar kubantu," sigap Satoshi membantu gadis itu.

Mayaka terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Satoshi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk berterima kasih karena laki-laki itu datang membantu pekerjaannya yang seakan tak ada habis-habisnya.

"Aku bantu susun juga. Kau tunjukkan saja tempatnya."

Mayaka menurut. Ia tunjukkan rak-rak tempat asal buku-buku itu.

"Kenapa kau sendiri saja?" Satoshi bertanya di sela-sela menyusun buku.

"Teman jagaku hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit."

Alasan yang masuk akal, begitu benak Satoshi berkata. Namun ia tak dapat menerima jika Mayaka harus benar-benar bekerja sendirian.

"Bagaimana dengan anggota lain, apa mereka tidak ada niatan ingin membantu?" Satoshi membalikkan badannya demi melihat wajah Mayaka, namun gadis berambut pendek itu berdiri membelakanginya.

Mayaka menyusun buku di rak bagian lain. Ia nampak berjinjit demi mencapai rak paling atas. Namun karena perbedaan tinggi rak dan postur tubuhnya Mayaka oleng dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Satoshi tak sigap menahan tangannya.

Mayaka mematung, begitu pun Satoshi. Ketika sadar tangan teman laki-lakinya itu menggenggam tangannya, Mayaka hendak menepis. Namun Satoshi malah mencengkeramnya, menahan agar ia dapat menggenggam tangan itu lebih lama.

Setelah sekian lama mereka saling mengenal dan mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, baru kali ini mereka bergenggaman tangan. Satoshi menyadari itu, sebabnya ia tak ingin melepaskan dan ingin merasakan hangatnya tangan Mayaka lebih lama.

Namun ternyata teman perempuannya tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Satoshi melihat wajah terkejut Mayaka, matanya membulat dan ada air mata yang siap jatuh jika gadis itu tidak dapat menahannya. Gerakan selanjutnya membuat Satoshi terkejut. Mayaka menampar tangannya. Hal itu membuat dadanya sesak, hingga tubuhnya tak dapat merespon keinginannya untuk kembali menahan Mayaka.

Satu dua langkah Mayaka menjauh sambil menahan sakit di hatinya. "Jangan ganggu, aku masih sibuk," ucapnya.

Satoshi merasa lidahnya kelu. Entah mengapa ia tak dapat membalas kalimat Mayaka. Ia tak berniat mengganggu, sebaliknya ia ingin membantu gadis itu agar tak pulang larut.

Laki-laki bermata _hazel_ itu menatap punggung kecil Mayaka. Tanpa disadari ternyata ada jarak tak kasat mata yang menyiksa batin mereka. Apa mungkin karena cokelat di hari kasih sayang itu?

"Bila tak ada perasaan, jangan buatku berharap seperti tadi."

Ah, benar. Persetan dengan dirinya.

Ternyata benar kata orang, hal yang paling ditakutkan antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang bersahabat adalah ketika cinta bersemi pada salah satunya.

Satoshi tahu perasaan Mayaka dan ia menolaknya. Namun ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis baik itu. Ia mencintainya namun tak ingin terobsesi olehnya. Kalian bingung? Ia pun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Satoshi memilih pergi, meninggalkan Mayaka sendiri bersama malam yang mungkin akan menyembunyikan tangisnya dalam kegelapan.[]

.

.

.

a/n: Fanfik ini juga aku publish di akun Wattpadku Revocalyfa. Yang punya Wattpad silahkan mampir.


End file.
